


Hail to the Red and White. So much Red indeed...

by FriendlyNeighborhoodPsychoPsychiatrist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighborhoodPsychoPsychiatrist/pseuds/FriendlyNeighborhoodPsychoPsychiatrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First story on this website, so fair warning I am not used to this set-up. This is a fanfic for Snapped! Canada. Insane Matthew Williams. Violence and such. Blood. Lots of blood. I like blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

_‘Why are you just sitting there? Get up! Fight! They skipped you again. AGAIN! Come on. DO something! COME ON!!!’_

                With a soft groan, Canada clutched his head, curling in on himself on his chair. They _had_ skipped him again. Skipped, ignored, and forgotten him. And the voice was getting an unusually good grasp on him.

_‘They forgot you! You’ll NEVER be remembered! You’re the America look alike. THAT’S ALL YOU’LL EVER BE!!!’_

He was on his feet now, his stuff gathered in his arms, running out of the room. No stopped him. No one spoke to him. No one even looked at him.

_‘No one cares… When are you going to learn…? When are you going to understand?! NO ONE CARES! No one cares! No one cares. No one cares…’_

It kept repeating as it receded into the depths of Matthew’s mind. Only succeeding in making the poor Canadian run faster, faster, and faster.

Before long, Matthew burst into his house and threw his stuff onto the ground. He curled up in the corner and rocked back and forth. The tears apparent on his pale face, glinting in the lamp light of Canada’s living room. The voice spoke no longer, but the impact of the words stayed. As if they were sliced into his mind with a sharp dagger.

It had been easy to ignore at first. Just a whisper Canada never paid attention to. But over the past few years, it had gotten louder. Now… It was a scream.

He was going nuts. It was killing him from the inside out, trying to live with it while it destroyed his hope of ever being seen or recognized.

Slowly, he stood and steadied himself on the wall.

“P-Pancakes. I n-n-need p-p-pa-pancakes.” Walking to the kitchen, he effortlessly made his favorite fluffy food, drowning them in hazel brown deliciousness. While he was pouring the syrup on top of the stack of pancakes, he could have sworn he saw a different color mixed into the light brown. But when he double checked, there was nothing there but regular, sugary goodness.

Canada ate his pancakes calmly. The voice had not returned, and for that he was thankful. However, his thoughts soon drifted to his meeting tomorrow. He was dreading it. It wasn’t a world meeting, but a meeting nonetheless. Not that it mattered if he actually showed up or not. They wouldn’t recognize him at first and try to have him arrested. Again.

It was always the same. _‘Who are you?! No outsiders! Authorized personal only! GET OUT!’_

With a sigh Matthew dumped his dishes into the washer and dragged himself upstairs. To his delight, he fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. But that is the only good thing that came out of that night…

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / Canada’s POV / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_‘It’s dark. Very dark… Where am I? It’s cold to. Not unbearably. Mon dieu this is kind of scary!’ I walked forward in the black. Trying to find a wall. It wasn’t very easy. ‘Is this a large room or am I outside?’ It didn’t feel like I was outside, but I was starting to believe that’s where I was. Not long after, I found a wall. But, it was really soft. Kind of fluffy feeling. Unusual for a wall._

_‘Oh! A wall. Now if I could just find a light switch.’ That search was harder than the first. I stumbled across the floor, keeping a hand on the wall. It didn’t take me long to trip on something. This “something” had a sort of steel frame. ‘A bed maybe?’ I grabbed the steel frame and edged around it, before I sat down. For some reason I was suddenly tired. Like right after an adrenaline rush. ‘I have to figure out where I am. But, maybe… a quick nap won’t hurt.’_

_I laid down and felt the bed was quite soft. But, it was also kind of wet closer to the middle of it. At first I panicked and felt disgusted about what I thought it was. ‘Stupid French ancestry.’ I touched it again and still couldn’t quite place what it was. Against my better judgment I brought my fingers to my face and smelled them. There was a light, almost untraceable scent of… iron? ‘Oh no!’_

_I jumped off the bed as quick as I could, and cried out in shock. ‘There’s blood on the bed! Holy shit. Holy Shit. O-Oh m-maple!’ My stomach started to churn and started desperately looking for a light switch._

**_THUMP!_ **

_I froze. ‘W-What was t-that?’ I stood absolutely slient. I started slowly turning my back to the wall and looked into the darkness. That’s when the laughter started. Quiet at first but quickly gaining volume. Hesitant, then maniacal. The male voice sounded scary familiar._

_“Heh…. Ha…. Ha ha… HA. AHAHAHAHA!” The sound of footfalls filled my ears as I trembled against the wall._

_I was thinking that he was heading to go away, but I was soon blinded by light. He had turned the lights on. By the time I finished rubbing my eyes to ease the pain, I knew he had moved. I didn’t want to open my eyes, but knew I had to. But I instantly regretted it._

_When my eyes opened, a scream, which I didn’t recognize as my own, filled my ears and scraped my throat. Standing in front of me, was me. But it wasn’t a mirror. I was standing in front of **myself**. Only while I was clean, shy, and terrified; this me was drenched in the red substance I know to be blood. The crimson liquid dripped off of a giant meat cleaver in his left hand, creating a puddle at his feet. He stood straight and tall, no fear could be seen. On top of that, as my lip quivered in fear, his lips curled back and a wicked, red toothed smile shone. The look in his eyes…. Psychopathic. ‘I-I-Is t-this person **ME?!** ’_

_He took a step forward and then another, soon I was pinned to the wall. He opened his mouth and began to speak… “Why are you just sitting there? Get up! Fight! They skipped you again. AGAIN! Come on. DO something! COME ON!!!” My eyes widened. ‘The voice…’_

_“They forgot you! You’ll NEVER be remembered! You’re the America look alike. THAT’S ALL YOU’LL EVER BE!!!” I somehow regained my voice._

_“N-No. S-S-Stop! B-Brother k-k-knows who I am! I-I know h-he does!” I can’t even fool myself. I don’t think he believed me._

_“No one cares… When are you going to learn…? When are you going to understand?! No one cares… No one cares. No one cares! NO ONE CARES!!!” Instead of the usual loud then quiet. It was quiet. Then got louder and louder._

_I clutched my head and hit my knees. “Stop!”_

_“NO ONE CARES!!! NO ONE CARES!! **NO ONE CARES!!!** ” He stopped. I looked up tears in my eyes, to see him getting onto his knees in front of me. He smiled evilly and spoke again, “No one cares. No one remembers… But that’s the fun! Remind them. But do it in a way, they will NEVER forget who you are again…” He slowly and creepily turned his head towards the bed. Against my better judgment, I did as well._

_I felt like screaming at the sight, but something held me back. I couldn’t speak. I couldn’t look away. On the bed I had been on minutes before, was a body. It was mutilated. So much so I couldn’t truly recognize it._

_“Do you know who he is?” The other me was staring at me expectantly._

_“N-No. I c-can’t recognize him.” He burst out laughing. I watched as he walked over to the other side of the room. He bent down and picked something off the floor. When he turned and faced me, he held a jacket in his hands. But not just any jacket… A jacket that made me heart clench. A strange feeling spread through me, as I stared at the military jacket; of my brother Alfred._

_It was soaked in blood, and was torn in multiple spots. But not only was I shocked at the fact that my was dead, KILLED no less, but I was also shocked at the…. JOY I felt. The joy of being the one to not recognize HIM for once. It… THRILLED me._

_“Heheheheheh.” I turned back to the version of me when he began to laugh. “See what anger can do?! SEE?! You couldn’t recognize him… YOU couldn’t recognize HIM! My work here is done…. Talk to you later.... Hehheheheheheh.”_


	2. Manafestation

Matthew sat quietly in his meeting, as he had expected they hadn’t recognized him at first. But what he hadn’t expected was what happened after they asked who he was. As soon as the words past their lips, anger boiled through him and his vision went red. Evil, dark, and violent thoughts entered his mind and his head began to throb. He had somehow managed to remain calm and told them who he was. They, of course, apologized and let him sit down at the meeting table.  
The meeting was as usual. Canada was excluded and left to his thoughts, which kept drifting back to last night’s dream. The blood staining the room, his body, the jacket. The mutilated corpse of his younger twin on the bed. Everything. The scene kept replaying like a broken record.  
Occasionally while lost in thought, red would cloud his vision again and his head once more would begin to throb. He would blink a lot, and it would stop.  
‘M-Maybe I should go see a d-doctor…’ This thought crossed his mind as the image of him in the dream, smiling wickedly while drenched in his own brother’s blood, flashed behind his eyes.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
‘Seven…… Eight…… Nine……’ The higher the numbers went, the sadder and angrier Matthew felt.  
'Ten… Eleven… Twelve…' He was mentally counting everyone that ran into him and apologized for "Not seeing him there" as he walked home from the hospital. He had tried to talk to the receptionist, but she didn't notice him and thought a ghost had rung the bell to get her attention. Amongst the chaos that ensued, Matthew managed to escape. And was now getting run into… A LOT.  
'Twenty-five… Twenty-six… Twenty-seven…' Canada was still only halfway through the town. And he lived about half a mile into the forest on the outside of town! This was not going well. No matter how he tried he couldn't avoid people running into him and couldn't stop them from saying those dreaded words.  
'Forty… Forty-one… Forty-two…' Almost there. But it still seemed so far away.  
'Forty-three… Forty-four… Forty-five…' Matthew made it to the edge of town, and made it into the forest. He leaned against a tree for a little bit. Tears pricking at his eyes.  
They didn't recognize you… Matthew's eyes widened and looked around frantically.  
"W-Who's there?" His voice was quiet.  
Oh, you know who I am. It hit Canada like a ton of bricks.  
"Y-You're m-m-me. D-Dream me. B-But how…?"  
How do I sound like I'm right next to you?  
"O-Oui…" His hands began to shake and his lip trembled in fear of the possible answer.  
There was no reply at first, only soft laughter. Until a presence could be felt from right behind Matthew and he felt lips at his ear, speaking into it quietly in a horrifying whisper.  
Because I am right next to you… Matthew jumped away and tripped, falling to the forest floor. He looked up and sure enough, the bloodied form of himself stood there, laughing maniacally.  
"H-H-How?" The other him smirked and walked closer. "S-Stay away f-from me."  
No. He got even closer until he could lean down face to face with Canada. I'm here because you don't have the strength of mind to shove me away. Because you know I'm right. You either find the strength to push me out of your head, out of existence; Or you become me, and YOU are the one who will no longer exist. So until that choice is made, I'm ALWAYS here.  
Matthew felt his heart skip a beat, his blood stopped flowing and he felt like he had just died and gone to eternal torment within the inner ring of Hell. Surely that was where this… this THING was from!  
Matthew was going to speak, but the other him beat him to it.  
Since I no longer have a true name, and I am not fond of being called "you" or anything resembling not having a name; Call me Snap.  
"S-Snap? O-Okay. C-Can other p-p-people hear you talk?" Snap's wicked smirk grew wider.  
Can people hear YOU talk? Canada fell silent. No. People COULDN'T hear him talk. People couldn't even SEE him for maple's sake! That's what I thought.  
Snap stood from his crouched position and stretched. The meat cleaver at his side glinted, and another glint came from Snap's other side. When inspected closer, Canada found it to be a smaller, but still deadly looking, meat cleaver.  
That's Dice. Matthew jumped and looked at Snap.  
"W-What?" Snap grabbed both meat cleavers and held them where they could be inspected.  
This one is Slice. He gestured with the larger one in his right hand. And this one is Dice. He gestured with the smaller one in his left hand before putting them both back on his belt and pulling a few pouches out of his sweat-shirt. And these are my sleepers. Opening the pouches, he showed that they were full of syringes that had a clear liquid in them. They are fun to use, especially when you mix them with acid!  
Matthew just swallowed thickly, and let him continue his ranting. He couldn't figure out why this was happening to him. Was he just imagining this? Was he stuck in a nightmare he needed to just wake up from?  
I can't wait until you're me! Then we can play Run and Kill. Or maybe Hide and Strike!  
"M-Maple…"


End file.
